


Lawrence Square

by emmainthealps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Children, Coal Miners, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Poverty, Pregnancy, Snapshots, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmainthealps/pseuds/emmainthealps
Summary: Castiel was eight and a half, and he knew what it was to be an omega.  Knew what it was like to be an omega from a mining village.  Poor, and worn out.  Always.Dean and Castiel grow up five years apart in a small mining community.  Eventually things change between them, all too soon for their parents liking.





	1. December 1885

**Author's Note:**

> This long suffering, poor and worn out Cas popped into my head the other day and just wouldn't leave, a series of short snapshots of life for Dean and Cassie in a poor coal mining village at the turn of the century.   
> Life is going to be really tough for the boys here but it's mostly going to be a happy story.

Dean stepped confidently, one foot in front of the other along the low stone wall that surrounded the pigpen at the centre of their square.  Michael followed behind him, and Luc trailed far behind the older boys. Uriel and Gabriel were fighting over a stick further away towards where their Ma was filling a bucket at the water pump. Dean let out a whoop and leapt from the highest part of the wall to the ground, he landed with a tumble on the cold ground and rolled out of the way as Michael landed to his right. 

The mud under his scuffed boots was frozen, white frost still clung to the ground in the parts of the square that the pale winter light had not touched. It was nearing noon, and the day had yet to warm up much at all, his breath left his mouth in white puffs and his fingers were cold inside his woollen mittens.  His Ma had sent him out to play, even though it was much warmer inside their cottage.  The coal provided to them by the mine his Pa worked for kept them warm year round.  At least inside.

‘Come on Luc!’ Michael shouted to his brother, Luc wobbled on the high wall, and eventually stepped back to leap from a lower part of the wall.  Luc was three while Dean and Michael were five.  The oldest boys in the square.  At least during the day when everyone else was at the parish school.  Or up at the pit. Dean knew that one day, when he was thirteen he would walk with his Pa, the other Pa’s and nearly grown Alpha pups the five miles to the coal pit.  He would work there and bring home coins for his family.  That was what Alpha’s did, and Dean was an Alpha. He didn’t really understand everything else that was part of being an Alpha, but he knew that he had to be brave and strong.  But for now, he was just a pup, and mostly that meant playing with the other pups from the square and waiting for supper.

The sound of a bell pealing rang out through the square, the three boys ran to the lane to watch the grocer pushing his cart into the square.  Mr. Turner came to their square four times a week. He always had different things to sell, although sometimes his Ma would get upset when he didn’t have what she needed.  It was much easier for Mr Turner to bring his cart to the square than for all the Mas in the square to walk to his shop every day.  Most Mas in the square had pups at home that were a trouble to take anywhere.  Most pups only got to go to chapel on Sunday, when they were little.  Dean was older now, he and Michael went to play in the wood, or wander the lanes.  At least they went when their Mas were too busy to notice them missing.

Dean’s Ma was always busy at home, she had been sick for a long time after baby Sammy was born.  But she was getting better, she smiled more, and always had a hug and a kiss for Dean before he left to play.  Michael had Luc, and two year old twins Uriel and Gabriel in his cottage.

Dean’s stomach grumbled, it had been a long time since his porridge at breakfast, scant as it was.  He knew he was lucky, at least luckier than many. His Pa has work down the mines, and his Ma had a stew cooking over the range, he was sure there would be a scoop for him and a thick slice of bread for lunch.  And again for supper. His Pa brought home enough coins to pay the rent, and fill his belly, those were all the worries that a young pup of five had. 

Dean climbed back onto the high wall to watch his Ma talking to Mr. Turner.  She and Mrs. Engel were talking with the grocer, likely arguing over his prices, which are too high his Pa said. Mrs. Engel is Michael’s Ma, her belly was round, there would be another pup in their cottage before the year was out Ma said.  His Pa said that they would have more mouths than they could feed soon.

From where he was on the wall Dean could hear the sound of a  pup squalling from number eleven, his cottage.  Sammy was awake.  Before his Ma could call to him to check on the pup Dean jumped from the wall and took off across the square and into number eleven. Sammy was in his cot, hair fluffy from sleep and mouth open crying.  Dean leant in a made a raspberry noise with his mouth.

Sammy giggled.                      


	2. January 1886

A sadness hung over the square, a huge ball of it. It started at number six, but its tendrils crept out into every other cottage in Lawrence Square.

Luc had been buried that morning. It was frosty and cold, snow lay about under eaves of houses and Dean’s boots crunched through the snow. Dean’s Ma wore her Sunday best, and carried baby Sammy wrapped up in woollen blankets, Dean’s Sunday best scratched his legs, but Dean kept his hands to his sides and sat mournfully between his Ma and Pa. People that Dean knew from Lawrence Square had died before, but none of them had been a pup that he played with every day. 

He and Michael had ran through the square, Luc trying to follow as always. Luc had tried to keep up with the bigger boys, but he hadn’t been able to make the jump like they could. Dean and Michael had watched as Luc slipped on the icy stone and his head crunched against the stone wall. His eyes had gone glassy, the boys screams called all the omegas in the Square to help.  
The doctor came, but Luc never woke up. Two days after the fall the Angels took him to heaven. Dean still did not understand why the Angels thought Luc was ready to go to Heaven. He was only three and still wanted to play with them.

Dean’s Ma and the other Mas cried and cried. It was always awful to lose a pup.

Poor Mrs. Engels they said, nursing one pup and having to bury another.

A week after the funeral the school term began, Dean and Michael somberly walked to the parish school, no longer free to do as they liked each day.

It took time for those tendrils of sadness to creep back from Lawrence Square and even longer still for the ball of sadness to shrink inside number six. It would stay there for always, tucked inside the cottage. The memory of a pup that would never be grown. Luc would always be a pup while the others grew.


	3. May 1893

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, these are all exposition and very short. There will be more meat to the story as we get closer to a time when these two can really get to know each other. Please point out any typos or grammar goofs as these have not had much of a look over.

Castiel was eight and a half years old, he was a slight omega, short and slender from never quite having enough to eat. His dark hair brushed his shoulders, he tried his best to keep his hair tidy, and dress clean and to help his Ma with all the pups.  It was hard work, helping care for all the people who lived in their cottage, but most cottages in their square were crowded. 

Castiel had lived at Number 6 Lawrence Square since he was born, he was born in the back bedroom on a cold December day just before Christmas.  Number six was one of twelve small whitewashed cottages that made three sides of Lawrence Square.  There was the always crowded kitchen downstairs at the front of the cottage.  It was always the warmest room in the house, his Ma spent most of her time there making sure that the range never went out.  The coal range was the warm heart of the cottage, it was where they cooked their food, boiled the water every day for Pa’s bath, and it was what heated their cottage.

At the back was the bedroom his parents shared with his baby brother Innais, just turned two years old.  When the next pup came along space would be found for him upstairs.  Upstairs there were two more rooms, they were shared by Castiel and his six other siblings.  Michael, at nearly fourteen was the oldest and got his own bed, but the others all shared. Uriel and Gabriel both ten years old were in the same room as Uriel.  Castiel shared with the only other omega pup in their family, Anna who was seven.  Balthazar was five, and Raphael just three and half.  And that was them.  The Engels. All nine of them.

Lawrence Square was where Castiel spent most of his time, there and the parish school.  There was government-funded schooling for every pup from ages six to thirteen, but most omegas like him finished before they were thirteen. They were needed to help at home, he was taught all the skills he would need, he could read and write well enough and do basic arithmetic.  But he also learnt about homemaking, sometimes it was as if the teachers didn’t know that he already did many of those things at home.   

It was only Alphas that were able to keep on at school and attend the Grammar School, but Castiel didn’t know any Alphas who kept on at school, but he had seen them in town, with their smart uniforms, and hats.  Castiel always felt like dirt to them.  He knew that an omega like him could never compare.  He was destined to live just as his Ma did, and her Ma before her.

Castiel held his skirts against him as he worked the pump in the centre of the square.  The water was for the boiler on the range, it was time to begin heating the water for Pa and Michael to wash in after they returned from the mines.  Castiel knew that he was lucky, his Pa didn’t often stop at the pub on the way home and drink away half his earnings.  He heaved the heavy bucket and trod back to the cottage, turning his back on the warm May afternoon.

Castiel was eight and a half, and he knew what it was to be an omega.  Knew what it was like to be an omega from a mining village.  Poor, and worn out.  Always.

\--

Dean had been working up at the coal pit with his father, the other Alphas and pups from Lawrence Square and the surrounding areas for nearly six months.  It was a long and often cold walk to the mine each day, and after a hard day of work it was another long, cold and dirty walk home.  

When they arrived home his Ma would have a warm bath waiting for them. 'In you go John.' She said almost every day.

After his Pa was finished scrubbing the coal dust from himself, with Mary helping him wash his back, it was Dean's turn to bathe in the grey water left behind. His Ma would sigh and frown, but the ranges in the cottages of Lawrence Square were only able to heat enough water for one bath.  And as the Alpha of the house, it was his Pa who got to go first.  One day Dean would be able to have the first bath, but that time had yet to come.

Dean still worked on the surface of the mine alongside Michael and the other young alphas from Lawrence Square.  Their pay was a pittance, but it always felt good to hear the pit boss Mr. Crowley say to his Pa ‘for you and the pup’ when he handed his pay packet over.  Dean wished more of the pay packet made it home to his Ma.  Pa often walked home via the pub where Dean and the others were left to their own devices.  His Ma had never really been well since before Sam was born.  Dean remembered the scent of fear and blood that clung to their house for days after the birth.  Dean had been four, but that was old enough to remember. 

Dean was determined to work hard and grow strong.  So that soon he would prove himself, and be allowed to work underground with the Alphas.  When he was working down there, he would be earning more and that was what Dean wanted. 

To provide for his omega.  Not that he had one yet.  But he would be one day and it didn’t hurt to be prepared.


	4. June 1898

It was the last Friday in June, the sun was shining, and finally after the long cold of winter, and the slow cold spring, summer was truly here.  Castiel loved the summertime, washing was easier, there was less mud around the square and most of all the days were longer, he usually could find a speck of a moment to himself. 

Castiel walked slowly down the lane home to Lawrence square with a gaggle of other pups, he tried to hang back since he was no longer truly one of them. He wanted to make this walk last as long as he could.  That afternoon when the bell rang, he had stepped out of school for the last time.  He was twelve and a half now, and it was the end of the school term for the summer.  A perfect end to his schooling his teachers said.  And his Ma, she needed him at home.

There were no other omegas his age that were finishing school that year from Lawrence Square.  His brothers were already working up at the coal pit, Micheal underground on the face with their Pa, and the others working on the surface.  Sam Winchester from number eleven walked further back from the younger pups.  He carried several books under his arm.  Given to him by their teachers.  He was bright.  But this was his last day of school as well.  He was need up at the mines with his Pa and older brother.  Castiel knew that Sam was smart, he was years ahead of the others in class but he would never have the chance to learn more from a teacher.

 ‘You are a wonderful omega Castiel.  You will provide a loving home to an Alpha one day and bring him strong pups.’ That was all that there was to say about him. He knew that was all that he was ever going to be, but there was truly only a tiny part of him that minded.  He knew that his Ma was tired from all the pups that she had, but that was just the way it was. His Pa and his older brothers worked hard so that they all had food to eat and shoes on their feet. At least in the wintertime.

Castiel could only hope that he would have an Alpha so good as his Pa one day.  Although that day would be years away yet.  After all Castiel was only twelve, and he wouldn’t expect his first heat until he was fourteen or fifteen, and then his Ma and Pa would help him choose a suitor.

They would bond in a ceremony at the chapel, probably when he was seventeen.  Castiel would wear his nicest dress and his Alpha would be handsome and strong. Maybe as handsome as Dean Winchester from number eleven. They would live in their own cottage, and no longer would he have to work so hard, at least for a while, until the pups started coming.  They would probably have a pup every two years, just like his Ma and Pa.  Castiel couldn’t wait to have pups of his own someday.  He spent most of his days caring for other pups in the square.  But one day they would be his own.

Castiel shook himself out of his fantasy and quickened his pace, he hurried into Lawrence Square and stepped into his new life.

His Ma’s belly was round with pup yet again, the pup would come in September and Castiel was needed more than ever at home, the pile of washing made by all the bodies in their house was more than enough for him to handle.

By the time Castiel walked into their cottage his Ma was ready to burst.

‘Where have you been Castiel Engel?’ She said sharply. ‘The others have been back for a while now, where were you?’

'I just took my time walking back from school Ma, it's okay, nothing happened.'

Balthie, Raph, and Innais were sitting up at the table shouting and squabbling over something or other, and little toddler Alfie was tugging on his Ma’s skirts whining for something to eat. His knees were black with dirt and there was dried snot under his nose.  His Ma was leant over the range, stirring the pot on the stove, and keeping Alfie back form the hot range with one leg.

Castiel briskly lifted Alfie from the ground and put him at the doorway, he waved his hands at the pups at the table, ‘Out you lot, and take Alfie with you.  Supper will be ready when it’s ready.’ Castiel pushed his Ma into the rocking chair by the range, and took the spoon from her.  His Ma’s face was wan with tiredness, dark circles hung like crescent moons under her eyes but her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the range.

‘Come on Ma, I can get supper, you have a rest before Pa and the others get home.  There is hot water here for their wash.’

His Ma sighed, and relaxing back in the rocking chair, her eyes falling closed.  Castiel knew that his pup was weighing heavy on her, stretching her thin.  Maybe it would be her last, eleven pups was enough for one omega. Castiel gave the stew a stir, and placed the lid on the pot leaving it to cook, and took the small tin bath down from the wall.  His Pa and the older alpha pups would be wanting hot water when they got in soon.  It was an omegas job to provide a hot bath for their Alpha when they returned dirty and cold from the coal mine.

Castiel sighed and tipped the bucket of water into the boiler.  ‘Anna!’ He called out, ‘Fill this bucket would you?’

Next morning Castiel woke as his Ma shouted up the stairs, ‘Castiel, are you up yet?’

‘Just a minute Ma.’ Castiel called down to her, he stretched beside Anna and poked her in the side, ‘Come on Anna, time to get up.’

He dressed and tied his apron over himself.  Castiel headed down the stairs and began his day, dressing the little ones, slopping out bowls of porridge for their breakfast and dumping the bucket of soiled nappies into the waiting hot water for a wash.

And so ended what little freedom he had. 

Across the square that morning, Dean frowned as Sammy tied his boots.  The two followed their Pa up the path. A long cold walk up to the mine.  It was Sammy’s first day up at the pit.


	5. August 1899

Thirteen year old Castiel shifted in his chair, he was dreadfully uncomfortable.  His dress was hot, and scratching his back, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The air in the small room was stuffy and close.  It was the warmest day of the year and Castiel was in Sunday school.  While he wished he could be outside, enjoying the bright day he was also happy to be inside listening to the words that Mrs. Milton had to share with them.  He trusted that Mrs. Milton knew what was important for omegas to know.

Now that he was older, he attended Sunday school with other omegas aged twelve to sixteen.  The younger pups were all in one group, and the older alphas were in a group of their own. Today, Mrs. Milton was lecturing them on obedience.

‘A good omega, will keep themselves free from sin and temptation.  You should be obedient to your Alpha.  Your Alpha will always know best, trust their judgement. Never leave the house in less than what is proper. And never, ever, walk alone with an Alpha close to your heat. God sees all, do not think that you can hide sinful thoughts or feelings from him.  But God seeks to forgive omegas for their sins.’

Castiel did not mean to but his thoughts began to wander, he thought that his Ma had not had a heat since Ephriam was born a year ago. Maybe God wasn’t going to give her another heat, and not give his Ma and Pa another pup.  Normally his Ma had a heat once every six weeks or so that lasted for about half a day.  That was pretty normal for omegas, after all, there were hardly any secrets when you lived so close with eleven other families.  Castiel knew that one day it would be his turn, Castiel really didn’t know what was going to happen when he had a heat, what was it like for omegas who didn’t have an Alpha with them?

In days past, omegas would be mated on their first heat, usually to whichever Alpha tied with them. But things were different now, so Castiel would have to suffer two or three years of heats alone before he would be mated.

In such a crowded cottage, Castiel couldn’t be kept away from knowing about all the things that might happen.  After all, every six weeks, he and Anna had to look after everything in the cottage while Ma and Pa were in the back bedroom.  And Pa never kept quiet, although he never kept quiet at any other time either.

It was his _right_ Castiel’s older brothers would tell him when he wrinkled his nose at the sounds they made.  ‘Ma is the omega, she does as Pa says, and he looks after her.’ Michael had said to them while they lay upstairs not wanting to listen to what was happening downstairs.

He knew some of what happened between an Alpha and an omega, there were knots, and bites.  Castiel shook his head and blushed refocusing his attention back to Mrs. Milton.

 

**

Dean had turned eighteen the previous January, still early for him, but its wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha his age to start thinking about claiming an omega.  He had a little money saved now that he was earning a mans wage, his Ma made sure of that.

It was a gloriously hot August day, and even though the summer sun was shining and Dean wished to be outside and enjoying it while he could.  He was at chapel, as he was every Sunday.  He sat beside his absurdly tall younger brother and his Ma and Pa.  In front of him he watched the lovely long dark hair of Layla Rourke.  She didn’t live in Lawrence Square, but she lived nearby and he had seen her many times.  But this time there was something about her that was different.

He sniffed a little harder and he realised that since he had last seen her she had had her first heat.  Layla was sixteen, high time for her first heat.  Just the thought of pretty Layla in her small clothes going through her heat was enough to send him cross eyed.  He tried to reign his thoughts in, they were in chapel after all.  It was absolutely not the time to be thinking such thoughts.  Dean pushed thoughts of Layla from his head and listened to the sermon.

After the service, and a wink from his Pa, Dean approached Layla and her parents.  He smiled at them, ‘Hello, Mr. Rourke, Mrs. Rourke, Layla.’

Dean flashed Layla a grin and shook hands with Mr. Rourke. ‘I was hoping you would allow me to walk Layla home from chapel today Mr. Rourke.’

Mr and Mrs Rourke shared a glance before Mr. Rourke nodded his consent.  ‘Take her through the village, and don’t take too long, have her home for lunch, and of course you are welcome too.’

Dean nodded, ‘Yes sir.’

Dean held his arm out for Layla to take, she looked to her mother, then smiled and took his arm.

The walked through the church gate and down towards the village.  ‘August is my favourite time of year.’ Dean said, not quite knowing what to say to Layla now that he had her on her own.

‘Mine too,’ Layla said.

‘Why did you ask to walk me home?’ Layla asked Dean, glancing at him before looking at her feet.

‘I just looked at your hair during chapel and knew that I wanted to spend more time with you, get to know you better, and maybe, call on you again.’

Layla looked up at him and sighed, ‘Well, if we get on.  I, I just want you to know that I’m not going to stay here.’

Dean’s steps faltered and he stopped, turning to face Layla. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m not going to stay in this little village and get worn out like all the other omegas around here.  I’m going to the city.  Maybe I can make something of myself there.’

Dean felt affronted.  Mining was all that he had every known, it was in his blood.  It was a good honest living, yes it was hard.  But it was hard on them all. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘I can’t just stay in the square, having pup after pup until I am worn out, I want to be free.  I want travel more than a few miles out of our village. I’ll get a job in a big house, earn money of my own.  Meet all sorts of people.’

Dean frowned, but nodded. ‘Alright.’

He understood, Layla smelt amazing, she was beautiful.  But she didn’t want to stay here.  There was the possibility for a life away from here for an omega with the right, _talents_.

Dean walked her home, but politely declined lunch.  He instead took himself to the Hunters Arms and bought himself several pints of ale. What a disappointment.

**

Castiel had stood quietly beside his parents with Anna while the others ran to the lane to play.  He watched as handsome Dean Winchester approached Layla Rourke.  Layla was truly pretty, she had a sweet face, a slender frame, and her long black hair was much nicer than Castiel’s. And she was older, much the right age for Dean anyway.

Castiel watched as Dean took Layla by the arm and led her away from the churchyard.  Of course it would be pretty Layla that Dean would call on.

Much later, Castiel was filling the water bucket in the yard when he saw Dean stumble into the square and over to number eleven.  It had been hours since lunch, had Dean been with Layla all this time?  It was shameful, for an omega to do such a thing, and for Dean to saunter into their square as if he had done nothing wrong.

But there was just something about Dean Winchester, something that was so, _Alpha_ and so right that made Castiel take pause and watch Dean as he entered his cottage.  Something that wish it could be him with the older Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you all think of this so far. :)


	6. November 1900

Castiel groaned and woke to Anna shaking him. ‘Castiel, Castiel!’

He instantly knew what was wrong. He was hot all over, much to hot, he shoved the blankets away and then cried out as the frigid November air nipped through his nightgown. 

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, his skin felt prickly and hot, as if it didn’t fit him properly anymore.  There was an ache deep in his stomach and a pounding in his ears.

Beneath him on the mattress was a warm wet patch of slick.

He was in Heat.

‘I’ll fetch Ma.’ Anna said she placed her hand on his cheek, ‘It’ll be alright Cassie.’ She climbed from the bed and darted across the cold room and down the stairs.

Castiel groaned, he heard shifting from the next room, it was Michael, Gabriel and Uriel.

‘Well, that’s Castiel gone into heat.’

‘Smells something awful up here now.’

Castiel could not hold his sob in, he was aching all over, his stomach lurched as he hiccupped and retched a little but was not able to bring anything up.

‘Hang in their Cassie,’ Gabriel called from the other room. ‘No sense getting upset at us knowing.  Everyone in the square is going to know by morning anyway.’

‘Some things you just can’t hide!’ Uriel cackled, the alpha pups in the other room all burst into laughter.

Over the din of the laughter, Castiel heard his Ma hurrying up the stairs, she arrived like an angel in a halo of light from the candle she carried.  Before coming to Castiel’s side she opened the door to the other room, despite how terrible Castiel was feeling he couldn’t help but smile as he heard his Ma shouting at the others, ‘You lot in here, you’ll be out in the yard if I hear one more peep from you.’

There was nothing but silence from the other room. Even the older alphas wouldn’t cross their Alpha’s omega.  And besides, they wouldn’t dare cross their Ma.

She came to his side and at the cool touch of her hand on his cheek, Castiel let his tears fall. ‘Ma, I know, it’s my heat. But Ma, what’s happening?’

She shushed him, ‘It’s alright Cassie, its normal to feel hot and sick, especially the first time.  It won’t last long, you’ll be feeling much better by noon time. Now, I’ll take the younger pups out of here and put them down with me and your Pa.’

Castiel nodded, ‘You need the room to yourself now Cassie, you call out if you need anything.  Just do what feels natural and don’t you worry a thing about what the others say. You are my first omega, I need you.  I’ll send Anna up with some water soon enough.’

And that was that. 

Castiel had his first heat in the middle of the night, alone.

He didn’t think he would know what to do, but his body knew what he needed.  Before he was really aware of what was happening, he had pulled his nightdress up and his fingers were working inside his omega hole.  It was a part of his body that he had not had to think about before, a part of his body that was not to be spoken of.

Castiel rocked onto his fingers, pushing them in and out of his body faster and faster.  It felt to good to be filled. He let out little whimpers with each thrust and felt his hand become coated with slick.

He threw his head back and let out a loud moan, holding his fingers inside himself and pushing hard.  Now he knew what a knot was for, he knew that he wanted one inside him. He wanted one inside him now.

Later, when Anna unlocked the door to bring him water, she found him sweaty, red faced and unashamed of his nakedness.  She left him a mug of water and slipped out of the room. Locking the door behind her.

Once downstairs she gave the key to her Ma, who slipped it into a small pot on the mantle. ‘We shall have no Alphas coming around here for Cassie today!’

**

There was a sweet scent that lingered around Michael, Gabe and Uriel that morning, Dean frowned for a moment. ‘Did one of you spend time with an omega last night?’ Dean asked, trying to hide his surprise.  None of the Engel’s had spoken of an omega they were interested in to him.

Michael let out a bark of laughter, it spread to his brothers and even Mr. Engel chuckled.

‘Come on now Dean, none of us are seeing any omega.’ Michael laughed.

‘Who then?’ Dean asked.

‘Just Castiel, he’s having his first heat right now. Ma locked him in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Didn’t get a lick of sleep last night listening to him.’

Deans eyes widened in realization. Castiel was the slight omega with dark hair and blue eyes just a little younger than Sam. ‘Castiel? Really?’

‘Well he is almost fifteen.’ Mr. Engel chuckled, ‘Right on time. Just have to keep him under my thumb now. Wouldn’t want any trouble.’

Gabriel called out in agreement with his Pa, ‘Oh, I’ll be making sure no Alphas come sniffing around just yet.  Ma needs Castiel at home, and he’s too young to be bred yet.’

Mr. Engel, smacked the younger alpha in the side of the face, ‘Don’t you let me hear you talking about Cassie like that.  He’s a respectable omega, he isn’t the sort to cause trouble like that.’

Some of the older Alphas laughed, ‘He’s had his heat, that means he’s ready to be bred.  You should get him mated off so he’s someone else’s problem.’

Dean shook his head, and smiled a little to himself, he let the soft perfect scent of omega in heat drift into his nose the rest of the long cold walk to number 2. Pit mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are moving along for Dean and Cassie. Let me know what you think. :)


	7. March 1901

All through the winter and into the spring Dean’s thoughts hardly left the young omega from number six.  He noticed how hard Castiel worked to help make his cottage a comfortable place for their family. And he couldn’t help but notice the curves that the omega possessed, now that his first heat had passed.

He had never paid much attention to the young omega before, but now that Castiel’s scent occasionally lingered on his brothers, now that every month or so he could scent the heat Castiel was going through, needing an Alpha but not able to be with one. With him.  It was different.

Dean made sure to speak with the little omega as often as he could without being obvious to his older brothers, they got to know each other little by little as the months went on and Dean knew that there was going to be no other omega for him.

One Friday evening in late March, Dean left his drunken Pa behind in the pub, having watched him again spend so much of his pay on drink instead of his Ma.  Dean made his way home to Lawrence Square.  There was a chill in the air and white puffs left his mouth with each breath. He rubbed his hands together and pushed them deep into his pockets, on nights like this it wasn’t easy to forget the cold of winter just past.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a lone figure silhouetted against the dim glow of an open door, standing at the water pump, skirts and shawl flapping in the chill breeze. The wind blew an intoxicating scent towards Dean and despite the dark of the night Dean knew at once who it was.

Castiel.

He was working the hand pump and filling a bucket at his feet, Dean decided that this was his chance to talk to the omega.

‘Evening Castiel.’ He said as he approached.

The omega looked up, surprised, ‘Oh, Dean, Hello.’

‘Cold night.’ Dean felt a fool, ‘I mean, you look tired, couldn’t one of the others come out for the water?’

‘It’s alright,’ the omega replied, looking at Dean, his arms wrapping his shawl tighter around him, ‘I’m forever out fetching water.’

Dean didn’t quite know how to come out with what he wanted to say next, he saw the beauty in Castiel, despite his dirty clothes and the smudge of coal dust on his cheek.  There was just something _right_ about him.

‘Castiel, you know. I’ve wanted to say this for a while now.  But, you are wonderful. Just the sort of omega any Alpha would want.’ Castiel looked down, and rubbed at a dirty smear on his apron.

‘I’m nothing special, never clean enough.  Any omega around here is better than me.’

‘No Cassie, there is no omega around here better than you.  To me you are perfect, and don’t worry yourself over the dirt.  It’s all coal dust around here, I’m a collier, there would be trouble if I worried over dirt.’

Dean watched a blush rise in Castiel’s cheeks, and ran a finger down the omegas cheek before he took one of Castiel’s hands in his own.

‘I’d have you be mine, if you would Cassie?’

‘I, you,’ the omega paused, stumbling over his words. ‘You have to ask my Pa.’ Castiel replied, blushing, but not pulling away from him. ‘But, I would like to be.’

‘Well then,’ Dean said, holding more tightly to the omega’s hand, ‘lets us go and see him.’

Dean leant down and picked up the bucket of water, holding the omegas hand in one and the water in the other Dean lead the way across the square to number six.

The inside of number six was crowded, as usual.  Michael had taken to boarding in number three a few months ago, where Mr. and Mrs. Masters had no children so took in boarders to fill the rooms. But the oldest of the Engel pups, now grown, was taking up a space at the crowded table that evening.

He looked up in surprise as Dean entered behind Castiel. ‘Dean! What brings you here?’

‘I was hoping to speak with your Pa actually?’ Dean asked.

Mrs Engel nodded to one of the little ones, Alfie, and said ‘Go fetch your Pa from the bedroom would you?’

Alfie, instead of getting up, shushed the others and then shouted, ‘PA!’ at the top of his voice.  Mrs. Engel, reached out and swatted the pup across the back of the head.

‘Next I say fetch your Pa, use your feet, not your lungs!’

‘Yes ma’am.’ The pup said, rubbing the back of his head. The other pups at the table burst into peels of laughter.

Dean chuckled along with them, but his laughter caught in his throat as Mr. Engel came into the kitchen. ‘Dean, what brings you hear tonight?’

Dean shuffled his feet, but resigned himself to speaking his mind in front of all the occupants of number six. ‘Well I came to ask if I could have your permission to call on Castiel.’

Castiel pushed himself back against the cupboard, and didn’t look up at his alpha. Mr. Engel crossed the room and stood next to the omega, resting a hand on his shoulder. ‘You want to call on our Cassie?’

‘Yes sir.’ Dean said, looking the other alpha in the eyes.

‘Well then, it’s a bit early, but I wouldn’t want anyone else looking after our Cassie.’

‘Really?’ Castiel said in an excited whisper.

‘But,’ Mr. Engel said, ‘You two need to wait until Cassie is seventeen before you bond.  He’s much to young now.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Dean answered, ‘I understand.’

‘And you’ll wait for him?’

‘Of course I will sir.’

‘Right, well. Castiel.  You may say goodbye to Dean outside the door.’

Castiel shyly stepped out of the door, and Dean closed it behind them.

‘Oh Dean,’ Castiel whispered to him, ‘Are you really going to wait for me?’

Dean placed his hand on the omegas cheek and leant in close, whispering quietly in the space between them, ‘Cassie, you are the only omega for me.  For you I would wait an eternity.’  He pushed a little closer and pushed his lips against Castiel’s. 

He took a sweet kiss goodnight from the little omega before walking across the square to number eleven.


	8. April 1901

The first Sunday in April, Dean was looking forward to the end of chapel, when he would be able to spend time with Castiel.  During the week, the two of them were too busy and tired to manage much more than a _good morning_ or _good evening_.  Dean was off early with the other Alphas to make the four mile walk to number 2. Pit.  And Castiel was often carrying the chamber pot to the outhouses, tipping out the dishwater or any number of other chores.

Of an evening Dean walked home, covered in coal dust, his socks and trousers wet for working down the mine.  All he wanted was a wash and a cup of tea and his supper.  Meanwhile Castiel was across the square, making sure the water was hot and ready for the baths that needed to be taken in that cottage, watching pups or cooking supper.

The spring sun shone, but the air was still cool up in the hills where their village was.  Castiel wore his Sunday best, a dark blue twill dress with orange piping.  The blue of the dress only made Castiel’s blue eyes shine more brightly, his cheeks were pink with the joy of singing hymns and his hair hung in dark waves around his face.

Dean could clearly see that Castiel adored Chapel.  It was a freedom to them all, a time to remember how lucky they were, there was food in their bellies and a roof over their heads.  The light of the Lord shone on them all during Chapel.  But there was something special about the voice he heard from the omega during the hymns that caused Dean’s heart to leap in his chest.  One day they would be standing beside each other singing together.

After Chapel, and a nod form Mr. Engel Dean took Castiel’s arm.  Dean intended to walk the omega back to the square, with a short detour through the village.

Cassie could not keep the smile of his face; _he_ was the one that Dean Winchester had wanted to call on.  There were a dozen omegas who were better looking than him, and closer to Dean’s age, all ready to be bound in front of God.  But Dean was going to wait for him.

And Dean was walking arm in arm with him, for everyone to see.

They walked down the lane, pups occasionally rushing past, engrossed in their games.  Dean led Castiel right into town and to the grocers, where he bought a small bar of chocolate, and some lemonade.

Castiel tried to protest, that Dean did not need to win him over with sweets.

Dean hushed him with a look and a word.  ‘Cas, let me treat you.’

Castiel stopped his protests, Dean was to be his Alpha, and he had to trust that Dean knew best.

They walked a short way from the village, and sat on a stonewall, not too far from the lane, far enough for privacy, and close enough to be proper.

They shared the lemonade, taking turns sipping from the bottle, and had two squares of chocolate apiece. Castiel had only tasted chocolate once before.  With so many mouths to feed at home, chocolate was a luxury that could not be afforded.

Dean and Cas gossiped about goings on at the square for a time before Castiel spoke up and asked a question that had been brewing for some time. ‘Where will we live?’

‘When we bond?’

‘Yes.’ Castiel looked up at Dean’s freckled face, and his bright green eyes.

‘Well, I thought you would like a home of your own.  How does a cottage for just you and me sound?’

‘Oh Dean really?’ Castiel had thought that he would have to move in with Dean and his family.  But a cottage of their own!

‘I want us to have a home of our own.  Not to share with my drunken Pa.’

Castiel leant forwards, and feeling very bold, kissed Dean quickly on the mouth, his lips were soft against his and Castiel knew that though he knew it was wrong, and not proper, he very much wanted to kiss Dean some more.

As if reading his mind, Dean’s hand cupped the back of Castiel’s head, fingers twining in his hair and pulled him in closer. ‘I could kiss you all day, and more.’

Castiel blushed, and pulled away, putting his head on Dean’s shoulder. ‘Come on Cassie, one more kiss?’

Castiel raised his head up, Dean’s hand went back to his hair, and he brought their mouths together once more.  Dean’s other hand pressed at his waist, pulling them closer together. Castiel felt a shiver run through his body as Dean’s large hand ran up the curve of his waist and his thumb brushed over his breast, pushing gently over his nipple.

Castiel groaned and pressed closer to the solid body of the Alpha. He knew that it was wrong, what they were doing, but Castiel couldn’t help himself.

Dean’s hand left his head and both met around Castiel’s waist, Dean brushed his hands over his stomach, pulling away and panting into the air between them, ‘One day I will put a pup in you Cassie, you’ll be mine.’

Castiel felt his stomach clench and his omega opening flutter, beginning to grow slick.  He pushed his embarrassment aside and pressed his lips to Dean’s, whispering against them, ‘Please Dean. Soon.’

Dean kissed him again, his tongue pushing into Castiel’s mouth, he opened for the alpha, letting him do as he pleased with him. Dean’s hands trailed firmly up Castiel’s sides, cupping both of his breasts, and squeezing firmly.

Castiel moaned into the Alpha’s mouth and Dean pulled away with a gasp. ‘We need to stop Cassie.  The day you can be mine won’t come soon enough.’

The pair walked slowly arm in arm back to Lawrence Square, the lemonade bottle in Dean’s pocket, and one square of chocolate folded neatly in the wrapper in Castiel’s.

Once back at the square, calmed down and smelling like themselves, Dean sat at the crowded table of number six, Castiel quickly took an apron from a peg on the wall and wrapped it over his skirts.  He stepped forwards and began to help Mrs. Engel serve out the Sunday lunch.  C _hicken_ a rare treat.

Castiel handed out plates and found a seat opposite him, Dean bowed his head as Mr. Engel said grace. 

‘Mr. Engel’ Dean began, ‘I would very much like to walk Castiel home again next Sunday.’

It wasn’t Mr. Engel, but Mrs. Engel who answered, ‘No, Cassie won’t be able to walk with you next Sunday. He has to stay home.’

Dean frowned, and looked towards Castiel who had ducked his head and was blushing, trying to hide behind his hair.  Dean’s eyebrows rose in understanding.  Castiel would be in heat the following Sunday.

‘Oh, I understand.’

‘I should hope so.  Castiel needs to wait until he is older before he bonds.’


	9. July 1901

When Dean arrived at the number 2. pit only to find Mr Crowley standing at the gates he knew to be disappointed. ‘Mines closed. No work this week.  No coal orders.’

Dean grumbled along with the others, it wasn’t the first time recently. The mine had been closed several times in May and June, lack of orders.  The days and days of no pay was one more thing that kept them all so short of coins.  Dean had some saved away for the things he and Castiel would need when they bonded.  More days without work would cut into it badly.

Dean, Sammy, Michael, Gabe and Uriel walked with the others the long miles down the hills back to the square where the two young Alphas decided to pay Mr. Singer a visit.

Dean leant his head over the half door into the cottage, ‘Morning Mrs Singer. Is Bobby around?’

‘He’s out at the hutches.’ The elderly omega answered.

Dean and Michael made their way around the square and to the sheds where Bobby kept his ferrets.  With no pay packet this week, Dean wanted to be first in to catch some rabbits.

‘Morning Bobby!’ Michael called to the older man.

‘Morning boys! Mine closed eh?’ Bobby had been a miner since he was a pup, just as they had.  But he was too old to work down the mine now.  The Singers got by keeping ferrets and taking in boarders.

‘The whole week!’ Gabriel said, ‘Can we use your ferrets Bobby?’

‘Course you lot can, don’t lose any of them, and bring me back a couple of rabbits if you catch anything.’

Wicker baskets with ferrets in hand, nets over their shoulders, the Alphas made their way into the woods and to the rabbit burrows.  They joked and laughed as they put the nets over all the rabbit holes and released the ferrets.

It was often a fruitless task, but that day luck was on their side.  Before long the rabbits were running for the holes, Dean and the others were quick to catch the rabbits. Snapping their necks and tying them by their feet to carry back to the square.

Dean knew his Ma would be happy to have a rabbit to cook, she made delicious rabbit pie.

When they had killed enough rabbits, the Alphas caught the ferrets and packed up the nets.  Dean decided that a day like today was best spent at rest in the woods, so once everything was packed up, Dean sat beside a tree and closed his eyes.

‘You coming back with us Dean?’ Sam asked, poking Dean in the leg with a boot.

‘No, I’m going to sit for a while.’

‘Alright then, I’ll be sure to tell Ma that I did all the catching!’

Dean grinned up at his younger brother, ‘You be sure to do that pup.’

Sam gave him a light kick before heading off back to the village.

Dean listened as the others left, talking of how many rabbits to give to Bobby, one or two.  It seemed, as far as Dean could gather that they agreed on two.

Dean closed his eyes and thought of the summer past, and the joy that spending time with Castiel brought to him.  With thoughts of Castiel he drifted to sleep.

*

Castiel knew he was in trouble, but he was already so far from home.  He didn’t expect his heat to arrive today, it was supposed to come the following week. He didn’t know what to do, his Ma had never told him what he should do if he found himself alone and in heat away from home.

He supposed she thought he should never be so far from home.  He had just wanted a break.  With the pit closed, the house was packed full of bodies, and the square bustling with people.  All Castiel has wanted was a little time on his own, to gather his thoughts, and maybe to dream of the day he would be bound to Dean.

But here he was, out in the wood, alone. He figured the best he could do was walk further from the village in the hope that no one would find him.

*

Dean woke with a start, his eyes flashing open, there was that familiar scent of Cas, a scent that he had not been able to smell so close and fresh before.

The scent of Castiel in heat. He leapt up and ran towards the scent, as he drew closer, he saw Cas leaning against a tree for support, panting and trying to hold in soft whimpers.

The omega turned at the sound of his footsteps, Dean whispered, ‘Oh Cassie.’

In that instant, Castiel lurched towards him, his eyes were glazed with heat, and his cheeks flushed.  ‘Dean, Dean, Alpha. You’re here. Please. We shouldn’t, but please’

The omegas hands went for his buttons fumbling but tugging clumsily open.  Dean watched transfixed as Castiel’s creamy flesh was revealed.  He knew that if he stayed, he wouldn’t be able to resist Castiel, but if he left, any Alpha could come along.

So he made the safe choice for them both and pressed forwards, pushing the omega against a tree and unbuttoning his trousers.  Dean pushed his trousers down to his knees and lifted Castiel’s skirts. The omega didn’t stop clasping at him, and rubbing against him.

‘Spread your legs pet.’ He whispered hotly into the shell of the omegas ear, Cassie obeyed instantly, his feet shuffling further apart, allowing room for Dean to slip between them.

He pushed his hand between them, up under the omegas skirts, he felt Castiel’s soft small shaft, and behind that his omega hole.  There was slick on his thighs; Dean pressed a thick finger into the small omega.  Castiels mouth fell open in a silent moan.

‘Please Dean, what will Pa say.’  Castiel seemed to gather himself a little and tried to pull away.

But it was too late for that, Dean was intoxicated by the omega. ‘It’s just us here Cassie, give in.’ Dean whispered into Castiel’s mouth, kissing him hard and holding him in place. ‘I’m your Alpha now.’

Dean pressed his finger deeper into the omega before pulling it out, thrusting over and over into Castiel’s warmth.

‘Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. We shouldn’t, we shouldn’t we shouldn’t.’ Castiel chanted quietly in time with his thrusts.

‘Don’t you want to be mine pet, don’t you want me to fill you?’

Castiel whimpered and gave in to his heat and to his Alpha.  ‘Now Alpha, now.  Please.  Make me yours.’

Dean grinned, he lifted the tiny omega by the waist and pressed close, pushing into the slick, tight heat of his hole.  Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean and ground himself further onto the Alpha.

‘That’s it pet, you like me filling you?’

‘Yes, oh Dean, please Alpha.’ Castiel’s head tipped to the side offering his neck to the large Alpha.

Dean ran his hands over the omegas flat stomach, ‘Cassie, going to fill you so good, going to fill you with my pups.’  His hands rose up to cup Castiel’s breasts the buttons of his dress leaving his chest exposed.  Dean squeezed, pinching gently at the omegas nipples.

‘Going to knot you pet.’

‘Yes, Alpha. Please make me yours.’ Castiel again offered his neck to Dean, and this time Dean took the invitation.

As his knot swelled, he sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck, low down on his collar.

Castiel cried out and went limp, ‘That’s it pet.  We’re tied now.’

They were bound together, in a wood instead of a chapel.  Not as Castiel or Dean had planned it.

*

Castiel awoke pressed against the warmth of a familiar body. Dean. Where were they?

Then he remembered, the wood, his heat, Dean finding him and knotting him.

Dean had taken him, filled him, _bitten_ him.

Castiel cried.

His Ma and Pa could never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they couldn't wait. Let me know what you think! :D


	10. August 1901

They had managed to keep what happened between them in the woods that day just between them.  Dean had helped Castiel back to Lawrence square, Castiel had then hurried home and into the cottage.

Everything had returned to normal, and his Ma had been so busy she didn’t notice Castiel in heat until she came upstairs later that afternoon.

His days had gone on as they always had for the rest of July an into August. Rise, dress, help his Ma and Anna fetch breakfast for everyone, washing, sweeping, cooking, keeping the range going, heating water. An omegas work was endless.

The pit had been open again for the last two weeks in July and all of August so far and his Pa and brothers were happy for it.  And so was Cas, it was hard for Pa to pay the rent, feed them all and keep up with any other expenses when they were all working let alone when there was no work.  Meals had been scant when the mines were closed.  They were all happy to have a little more food at the back of their throats.

Anna rushed in from the yard, ‘Get Ma Cassie.’ Was all that she said, and it was all that she had to say.  Castiel could see her flushed face and knew at once what was happening to the younger omega.

Just turned fourteen and Anna was having her first heat.

Castiel took the key from his Ma and placed it in the jar of dried beans.

He was glad that his Ma had been so distracted by everything else that was happening, she didn’t have time to watch him so closely.

*

It was late at night, the square lit only by the moon, and Dean was asleep upstairs in his bed at number eleven.  He sat bolt upright, and wondered for a moment what woke him.

And then he heard it again, shouting, loud shouting.

Then a scream and the slam of a door.

The quiet slap of feet against the flagstones.

A hammering on the door.

Dean leapt out of bed, racing to get to the door before anyone else. Dean’s feet thumped against the stairs his hands against each wall for balance on the way down.  As Dean reached the foot of the stairs his Pa opened the door.

In the doorway stood Castiel, eyes red and face wet from crying, a dark hand print on his cheek, his hair a mess, dressed only in a nightgown.  His nightgown was torn at the shoulder, buttons missing from the front and Castiel was holding it closed with one hand.

The omegas eyes slid past John and onto Dean’s face, when their eyes met fresh tears welled in his eyes, he let out a sob and hugged his arms around himself.

‘What’s all this?’ John asked, his tall frame blocking Castiel from coming inside.

‘Please, I need to see Dean.’ The omega sobbed, his head craning to see around the older Alpha in the doorway.

Dean rushed forwards and pushed his Pa out of the way, gathering the omega into his arms. ‘What is it Cassie?’

He ran a knuckle over the red mark on the omegas face, ‘Come on pet, who did this to you?’

Castiel hiccuped, ‘Ma.’ He whispered.

Dean’s brow furrowed, ‘Does she know?’

‘Yes,’ Dean led Cas into the kitchen and sat in the rocking chair, pulling the omega into his lap.

John frowned and took a seat at the table. Mary came of the bedroom and put the kettle on to boil. Sam sat on the bottom step, listening and watching.

‘Does she know what?’ John asked, leaning towards the two in the chair, realisation growing on his face, ‘You didn’t Dean.  Have I taught you nothing?’

Mary looked over sharply, and then reached out for Castiel’s collar.  She tugged on the fabric; Castiel’s nightgown came lose and exposed a breast. But it also exposed the two crescent shapes of a bite low on Castiel’s neck where they would be hidden under his clothes. ‘You little harlot. When did this happen?’

Castiel pulled his nightgown closed and pushed his face into Dean’s neck. ‘Oh, no. None of that.’ Mary said crossly. ‘You tell me now when this happened.’

‘July.’ Castiel whispered. ‘We didn’t mean to.’


	11. August 1901

Once everything was explained, that it had been a surprise heat, and that Castiel was lucky Dean was there and not another Alpha.  Mary calmed down quite a lot; she brought a cold cloth for his cheek and held it there for a moment, stroking his hair. She apologised for her words, and disappeared into the bedroom at the back of the house for a moment.  When she returned, she had a nightgown in her hands.

‘You can stay here tonight Castiel. We will always look after you.’

Mary pulled the omega from Dean’s lap and quickly organised everyone.  She sent Dean into Sam’s bedroom and led Castiel up to Dean’s bed.  At the kindness from the older omega, Castiel began to cry again.  Mary sat beside him on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

‘Come on Castiel, it’s going to be okay. I was just surprised, but you two aren’t the first to not be able to wait.’

Castiel clung to the older omega, she stroked his hair and tucked him in. ‘It will all look different in the light of day Castiel. Your Ma and Pa will come around.’

Castiel sighed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

*                

The following morning, Castiel sat at the table beside Dean, Sam and Mr.  Winchester were on the opposite side of the table. Mrs. Winchester served them all porridge. He was wearing some spare clothes of Mrs. Winchesters, the older omegas clothes were loose and too long, but after all, needs must.

There was a knock on the door, ‘Come on in!’ Mr. Winchester called out.

The door opened and there was Castiel’s Ma and Pa. Castiel hurried to his feet and with a look from his Ma ran to her arms.  She wrapped him in a tight hug and rocked him against her. ‘It’s going to be alright Cassie.’

‘When will the chapel bonding be then?’ Mr. Winchester asked.

‘Chapel Bonding?’ Castiel questioned

‘Well no point pretending it hasn’t happened. Next Saturday should be soon enough.’ Castiel’s Pa replied.

*

They said that the nicest time of year to bond was the summertime, fresh breeze, sunny day, clear skies.  It was good luck they said.   Since the day that Dean spoke to his partents about them, Castiel never thought that he would have a summer wedding.  Castiel always assumed that he and Dean would be bonded just after his seventeenth birthday.  It would be a December bonding.  But that early heat had changed things for them.

And so here they were, at least a year and a half too early.

Castiel stood in his best dress with his Alpha beside him before the minister.

His Ma, Pa and siblings were sitting in the chapel in their Sunday best, taking up the first row on the left.  Deans Ma, Pa and Sam were on the right.  Scattered throughout the pews behind their families were some others from Lawrence Square, omegas, Alphas and pups.  Everyone that they knew.

Castiel said his vows, promised to follow and obey his Alpha, promised to care for his Alpha and love his Alpha so long as he would live.

Dean said his vows to Castiel, promised to protect him, to provide for him, to love his omega so long as he would live.

No rings were exchanged between them, no families in Lawrence square or in their village had the means to afford a ring, their bond mark was enough for them.

There was no fuss or party afterwards, this wasn’t the bonding ceremony that Castiel had thought he would have, but it was to the Alpha he wanted. It was to an Alpha who loved him, an Alpha who wanted to look after him forever.

They walked back to the square, where Dean lifted Castiel up and carried him over the threshold of number four.

It was one of the four low set cottages on the western side of the square, smaller than the others with only one floor.  A red two part door, just like the other cottages, whitewashed with a small window beside the door.  Inside were just two rooms, a kitchen at the front of the house and a bedroom at the back. It was more than enough room for a newly bonded Alpha and omega.

Dean and his Ma had spent a lot of time at number four over the last week, preparing it for them to live in.  They had been incredibly lucky that there was an empty cottage in Lawrence Square.   The Masters had just moved out, a young family with a few pups.  They moved to another square to a bigger cottage.

A fire was burning in the range, and on the table in the kitchen was a tea chest. Inside was a pile of sheets and bedding, and two pillows. And under that were jars filled with flour, oats, beans and tea.  The drawers of the hutch had the very basic things that they would need to start their lives together.  The cottage was small, but Castiel was used to small. He would have a home to share with his Alpha.  A home to begin their family in.

After all there was a reason that they had been bonded, their mating in the woods was only half the reason.

In the bedroom at the rear of the house, there was a cradle, a soft wool blanket waiting inside for their pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	12. November 1901

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, Sorry it's been a while. Holidays, moving house, long long days at work! But hoping to get back into the swing now. No promises though, because I'm generally bad at posing on time.

Work up at number 2. mine had been slow the past few weeks, most of the Alphas from the square had been home without work.  However luckily for them, Dean had been chosen as one of the few to continue maintenance work while there were no coal orders.  He had been up to the pit and hard at work each day.  They were lucky to have his earnings; even though plenty of it went to Dean’s Pa.  Both John and Sam were without work, and with little savings put aside paying the rent was always a concern.

Dean’s coins meant that his Ma could feed his Pa and brother. Dean had left early that morning after eating the large bowl of porridge Castiel prepared for him, waving cheerily and setting off on the long walk to the pit with Michael and a few of the other young strong Alphas from the square.

Castiel’s day revolved around making sure that there was a hot bath for Dean when he returned.  He was well practiced at this, he had been assisting his Ma since he was strong enough to lift the bucket.

But of course he was also busy with washing, cleaning, sewing for the pup and he never stopped hearing tips from the older omegas in the square. 

‘Make sure you clean this or that.’

‘You be sure to have a warm bath for you Alpha every night.  An omega who can’t look after their Alpha hardly deserves to be called an omega at all.’

Castiel always took this _advice_ with a smile and a nod, but simmered inside.  He may be young, but he knew how to be a good omega.  He had yet to fail to have everything ready for Dean.  He had been learning how to keep a house before he even started school.

Castiel hummed as he pumped the water in the yard, Gabriel, without work for the day called out to him from where he sat outside number 6, ‘Cassie, let me carry that for you.’

Castiel stood back, one hand pressed against his lower back, he was starting to feel the weight of the pup now, but there were many months to go before his time. He smiled at his brother, sat him down at the table and poured him a cup of tea.

He put his head in his hands and sighed, Castiel ran his fingers through his brother’s hair. ‘Tell me about it Gabe.’

Gabriel looked up, ‘What are we going to do Cassie? What are we going to do if there are no more coal orders?’

Castiel scoffed, ‘You’ll be back at the mines soon Gabe, everything is run with Coal now.  You’ll see.  You’re a strong young Alpha.’

Gabriel nodded, ‘But what about Pa?’

Castiel sighed, ‘Have faith Gabe.  The lord will provide for us.  We have much more than some.’

The rest of the day and the afternoon sailed by and before he knew it the late afternoon light spilled through the open door.

There was bread baking in the oven, Dean had taken the heel of the last loaf with him up to the pit for his lunch that day.  There was a vegetable stew cooking on the range, and the water was hot.

Castiel carefully bucketed the water into the bath, he had just taken the soap from the dish on the hutch when the door opened, revealing his Alpha, filthy with coal dust. 

‘Evening pet.’ Dean said, grinning at him.  ‘How’s my family?’

Castiel smiled back and ran a hand over the swell of his belly, ‘We’re just fine Dean. Just fine.’

Dean made to sit down at the table, but before he could Castiel tutted at him, ‘Dean! Get those dirty clothes off and hop in this bath.’

Dean unbuckled his belt and untucked his shirt, grinning at his omega as he did so.  His boots had been toed off at the door, he knew better than to walk his filthy boots into the house.  Before Cas knew it his Alpha was standing naked in the kitchen, as he did every evening.

Castiel couldn’t help admiring his Alpha, his body strong from hard work, his manhood nestled in its thatch of curls.

Dean stepped into the tub and sat down cross-legged.  It was only a half bath, as most of the tubs in the square were, the water was up to Dean’s waist, but his knees stuck out of the water.  The clear water quickly clouded over with coal dust and became grey. Castiel took the bar of soap and rubbed at Dean’s back, then tipped water over his Alpha, wetting his hair and soaping that too.

Once Dean was as clean as he would get in the water, Castiel stood and stepped over to the range for the towel warming by the fire.  When he came back, Dean took him by the hand and pulled him into tub, clothes and all.  Castiel shrieked as he fell into the tub, into the cradle of Dean’s legs, his bottom in the water, his back against his Alphas strong chest.

‘Dean! Now I’m all wet!’ But his portests sounded weak even to him. Castiel pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, Dean grinned at him and Cas couldn’t hold a straight face any longer, he smiled and let out a giggled.

The Alpha chuckled, and tipped Castiel’s head back to kiss him on the mouth, Dean’s arms slid around his waist, pulling him close.  Large hands cradled the mound of his belly, ‘We made this. Together.’

Castiel groaned, and rubbed against his Alpha.  Dean pushed him up and out of the tub and he stood, his skirts dripping on the flagstone floor. Dean rose from the bath, stepped out and picked him up. 

‘Oh Dean, what are you doing!’ Castiel called, ‘The water!’

Dean placed Castiel on the floor in the bedroom at the back of the cottage; he began to strip the omega, until he stood in front of his Alpha without a scrap of clothing. Dean pushed him onto the bed.

They tumbled together, Castiel’s legs falling open as Dean nestled between them.  Dean mouthed along Castiel’s neck, as his hand slid between his legs.  Castiel arched at his Alpha’s touch, Dean’s warmth above him radiating onto him.

Castiel cried out as Dean entered him, his head falling back, his mouth opening in pleasure. ‘Please Dean. Please.’

Dean knotted him then, which Castiel always enjoyed, and he was glad that none of his cooking burned while they were in the bedroom.

They ate together at the table by the range, in their nightclothes, with just a candle lighting the room.

Castiel swayed in the rocking chair, softly singing a hymn as he knitted. He paused every so often and ran a hand over his belly.

Dean sat at the table, eyes closed, listening to his omega, and enjoying the peace of their home.

Here in the candlelight, with his omega. There was nothing that Dean wanted more. But outside, life was hard and he prayed for the mines to reopen so everyone he knew and loved here in Lawrence Square could provide for their families. He would always do his best to help his Ma, Pa, and Sam. But one Alpha's wages couldn't support two families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! <3


	13. Karen Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon, I wasn't sure where to pop this snippet, and here seemed as good a spot as any. Back to Cas and Dean next chapter.
> 
> Warning. It's a sad fest.

On a spring afternoon in 1859, sixteen-year-old Karen had stood beside Bobby as they exchanged vows in the chapel. She stared up into her Alpha’s eyes, this was just formality, confirming what was already between them. She knew, and had known since they met that Bobby was the Alpha for her, she would happily obey him.   The timing of their bonding could not have been better, her Pa and Ma did not know, but her first pup was quickening in her belly as she stood in her best dress. Their families and friends cheered, reveling in their happiness. Afterwards they had moved into number 9 Lawrence Square.  Where they still lived now, forty-two years later.

Her Ma had been beside her as she birthed her first pup in the back bedroom of their cottage. A small male omega, they named him Perry.  His eyes a bright blue that never changed, his hair a light brown mop of curls that grew to frame a perfectly beautiful face.  He was her perfect pup, her beloved pup.  Over the next twelve years, she birthed seven more pups. It was said to be a great boon to have an omega as the first pup.  Most Alphas would have preferred an Alpha, but Omegas knew that nothing was more helpful in a house packed with pups than a little omega to help. 

Karen was happy, often exhausted, but she was content, there was food on the table and in the bellies of their pups, the rent was paid on time and there were shoes for the pups in winter. 

That happiness and joy was ripped from her in the Autumn of 1872.  When influenza swept the village. 

Over three weeks Karen and Bobby buried seven of their eight pups. 

First to go to the Lord had been the baby, just three months old, then one by one the other pups succumbed to the fever, the coughing and the delirium. Karen nursed them all, mopped their sweaty brows and calmed their whimpers. The one pup that made it through the fever had been Perry, her sweet beloved Perry.

She never had another heat, years passed and Perry left home to bond with an Alpha from across the village.  Karen prayed that she would never have to bury another one of her pups.  However, her prayers were not answered.  A year after Perry had bonded there was a knock on the door, Perry was birthing, she had been ready. 

Karen attended most of the births in the village, acting as midwife, as her mother had before her, and she knew, as soon as she examined her Perry that she would lose him too.

It had taken three agonising days, watching as a pup that could not be delivered sapped Perry’s strength.

 

All that Karen and Bobby had now was each other, and somehow that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you spot any grammar/spelling/typos. :D


End file.
